new_trollpastfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Polska Masakra Piłą Mechaniczną
UWAGA! Ta pasta nie jest przeznaczona dla osób o słabych nerwach! ---- Sobek Productions Film-pasta by Sobowtor220 Lektor: Film opowiada o tragedii która przydarzyła się piątce młodych ludzi, w szczególności Annie Broklej i jej niepełnosprawnego brata Bartka. Tragedii tym większej, że spotkała osoby młode. Lecz nawet gdyby żyli bardzo długo.....zapewne nie było im dane doświadczyć takiego okrucieństwa, jakie ich spotkało tego dnia. Idyliczna letnia wycieczka stała się dla nich koszmarem. Wydarzenia tego dnia doprowadziły do odkrycia jednej z najdziwniejszych zbrodni w historii Imperium. Polskiej Masakry Piłą Mechaniczną....... 20 sierpnia 1974 roku..... Radio: Otrzymaliśmy nowe wiadomości odnośnie bulwersującego śledztwa. Bezczeszczenie grobów w Polsce to wiadomość dnia. Tego ranka informator powiadomił policję hrabstwa Imperium o wydarzeniach na cmentarzu położonym nieopodal miejscowości Trollpasta Wikia. Policjanci dokonali tam makabrycznego znaleziska. Gnijące ludzkie zwłoki przywiązane drutem do nagrobka. Drugie ciało znaleziono w rowie nieopodal cmentarza. Wkrótce okazało się, że w około 12 grobach brak ciał zmarłych. Śledczy spodziewają się kolejnych znalezisk. W niektórych przypadkach usunięto tylko fragmenty zwłok. Na przykład głowę lub wnętrzności, pozostawiając resztę ciała. Dowody wskazują na to, że proceder trwał przez pewien czas. Szeryf Oponeczek Trybek odmawia podania dalszych szczegółów. Zaznaczył jednak, że dowody wskazują, iż sprawcy pochodzą spoza stanu. Lokalni mieszkańcy przyszli na cmentarz, obawiając się o szczątki bliskich. Nie zatrzymano żadnych podejrzanych, a dochodzenie trwa. POLSKA MASAKRA PIŁĄ MECHANICZNĄ Występują Anna Świderska Żyrek Rawka Józef Maszkowicz Gobos Villanseap Izabela Stojowicz Jarosław Kempa-Kalafal Władysław Sufan Sobek Kotełowski Paweł Gorlicki. Scenariusz Sobowtor220 Reżyseria Sobowtor220 Lektor: Zawalił się 16-piętrowy budynek w centrum Krakowia. Zginęło 29 osób. Projektanci budynku nie potrafią podać przyczyny, zaś wykonawca zasugerował, że mogło dojść do sabotażu. Policja z Imperium w stanie CC ma trudności z identyfikacją ciał młodego mężczyzny i kobiety. Mężczyznie obcięto genitalia, zatem policja początkowo myślała, że ofiary to 2 kobiety. Pod krzaki przyjechał samochód i wyszedł z niego Tomek, postawił on 2 deski na przeciw siebie i wyniósł Bartka Brokleja, inwalidę. Próbował się odlać. Tomek: Zaczekaj. Radio: Na szerokim obszarze Imperium toczą się walki. Tomek dał puszkę Bartkowi. Zaczął do niej sikać. W samochodzie Nasi bohaterowie jechali. Tomek: Zwariuję od tego upału! Martyna: Posłuchajcie. ( Zaczyna czytać książkę o astronomii.) Planeta w retrogradacji pozornie porusza się ruchem wstecznym, czyli przeciwnym do kierunku obrotu planet zodiaku. Jest zatem szkodliwa. Kiedy przynosząca nieszczęście planeta, jak Saturn, obraca się ruchem wstecznym, jej szkodliwe oddziaływanie nasila się! Mateusz: Musimy słuchać mądrości z "Imperium's Disgest"? Martyna: Saturn przynosi nieszczęście! A teraz jest szczególnie niebezpieczny..... Mateusz: Wierzysz w to, co twoja stara opowiada? Anna: Daj spokój -_- Van podjechał pod cmentarz. Pracownik: Dzień dobry! W czym mogę pomóc? Anna: Mój dziadek jest tu pochowany. Możemy sprawdzić co z grobem? Pracownik: Ten facet z latarką to właściel. Powiedz mu o dziadku , wpuści cię. Anna: Dziękuje :) Pracownik #2: Zaprowadzę cię. (przechodzi przez tłum ludzi) Przepuście nas, pochowano tu jej dziadka! Bartek w vanie patrzy na ludzi. Facet z latarką leżał na trawie Facet: (śmiech) Dzieją się tu rzeczy, o których się nie mówi. (Patrzy na Bartka) Ja wszystko widzę. Mówią, że to starcze omamy. Wyśmiewajcie się ze starca! Tymczasem to ON będzie się śmiał się ostatni, bo zna prawdę. (śmiech). Po zwiedzeniu. Anna: Spokojnie Bartek, nasz dziadek jest nienaruszony. Sama widziałam! Nagle zaczęło coś śmierdzieć.... Martyna: Co to za zapach? Mateusz zamknął okna samochodowe podczas jazdy vanem. Tomek: Co to za smród? Bartek popatrzył się w okno. Bartek: To stara rzeźnia. Dziadek sprzedawał tu bydło. Mamy wujka, który pracuje w rzeźni w Qua Wikia. Widzicie te budynki? To rzeźnie. Uderzają zwierzęta młotem w łby. Martyna: Okropne.... Bartek: Raz nie wystarczy. (chwilę później) Zwierzę ryczy, miota się z bólu. Trzeba je walnąć jeszcze raz, i drugi! Bywa że jeszcze żywe sztuki obdzierają ze skóry. Martyna: Okropieństwo! Nie powinno się zabijać zwierząt dla ich mięsa! Bartek: Teraz używają do tego broni pneumatycznej. Kula wbija się w mózg i wraca, i tak kilka razy. PUM KCYK PUM KCYK. Martyna: Lubię mięso, ale zmieńmy temat. Nadal śmierdzi. Bartek: Ale upał! (wyciągnął nożyk i zaczął go sprawdzać). Anna popatrzyła się. Anna: Autostopowicz! Mateusz: Zabieramy go? Tomek poszedł otworzyć drzwi od vanu: Pewnie! Inaczej skona z upału! Martyna: Będzie śmierdział rzeźnią.... Anna: Daj spokój. Może przecież usiąść koło Bartka xD Martyna: Ale dziwak! Van zatrzymał się i tajemniczny autostopowicz wszedł do vana. Bartek: Jak się nazywasz? ????: Omen Kotełowski. Bartek: Zabraliśmy drakulę.......dokąd jedziesz? Omen: Na południe. Bartek: Pracujesz tu? Omen: Nie. Anna: Jak się tu znalazłeś? Omen: Byłem w rzeźni. Bartek: Mój wujek pracuje w rzeźni. Omen: Mój brat tam pracuje. I dziadek. Cała rodzina żyje z wołowiny. :D Bartek: Rodzina Drakuli. Byłeś w ubojni? Widziałeś jak ogłuszają zwierzęta pistoletem pneumatycznym? Omen: To zła metoda >:( Bartek: Widziałem to z wujkiem. Omen: Stara metoda z młotem była lepsza. (Schizowaty śmiech) Lepiej umierały. Bartek: Myślałem, że nowa metoda jest lepsza. Omen: Nie! Przez nią zwolniono wiele osób! Bartek: Zajmowałeś się tym? Omen: Zobacz. Omen wyciągnął z kieszeni fotki z rzeźni. Omen: Byłem rzeźnkiem! Bartek: Pokaż. Omen dał zdjęcie Bartkowi. Bartek przeglądał zdjęcia. Omen: Nawet głów nie wyrzucają. Bartek: To TWOJE zdjęcia? Omen: Tak. Anna: Pokaż Bartek. Bartek dał zdjęcie Annie. Omen: Robią z nich salceson. Gotują całą głowę oprócz języka. Oddzielają mięso od kości. Nic się nie marnuje. Wykorzystują szczęki , mięśnie, oczy i ścięgna. Wszystko! Gotują nos i dziąsła , powstaje tłusta galareta. Bartek: Nie wiedziałem, że to jest w salcesonie O_o Omen: Lubisz galarety? Bartek: Tak, lubię. Martyna: Możemy zmienić temat? Bartek: Smakowała by ci, gdybyś nie wiedziała, z czego jest zrobiona. Martyna: Nie! I przestańcie o tym gadać! Tomek: Zabierz te zdjęcia zanim ktoś zwymiotuje. Tomek oddał zdjęcie Omenowi. Bartek sprawdzał swój nóż. Omen widząc to zrobił chorą minę i odebrał mu nóż. Popatrzył się na niego. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego, oprócz Mateusza który prowadził van. Anna: Co robisz? Tomek: Lepiej schowaj ten nóż..... Omen zaśmiał się psychodelicznie. Zaczął się okaleczać. Krew płynęła z jego ramienia. Anna: PRZESTAŃ! Martyna: Co ty sobie robisz?! D:> Tomek: Boże, co ty robisz?! Omen skończył i ponownie się zaśmiał. Omen oddał nóż Bartkowi. Bartek drżał. Omen: Ja mam lepszy nóż! Omen wyciągnął wielki nóż rzeźnicki. Tomek: Schowaj go. Omen: Dobry nóż! Tomek: Wiem, ale schowaj go! Omen położył nóż koło siebie. Wyciągnął aparat i zrobił zdjęcie Bartkowi. Bartek: Zrobiłeś mi zdjęcie! Omen: Podwieziecie mnie do domu? Mieszkam nie daleko drogi. Tomek: Śpieszymy się. Daleko od szosy? Omen: Blisko. Anna: Nie mógłbyś się przejść? Skoro to tak blisko...... Omen: Zjecie z nami kolacje? Mój brat robi świetny salceson. Będzie wam smakować. Tomek: Nie mamy czasu. Przepraszamy. Omen dał zrobione zdjęcie Bartkowi. Bartek: Nie wyszło najlepiej..... Omen: Co ty. Ładne zdjęcie! Zapłać. 2 dolary za zdjęcie. Tomek: Nic z tego. Oddaj mu zdjęcie. Bartek oddaje zdjęcie Omenowi. Omen się wkurzył. Wyciągnął z kieszeni aluminium a na nie położył zdjęcie Bartka. Następnie dał na to proszek i podpalił. Palące zdjęcie schował do kieszeni. Zaśmiał się a inni zbulwersowani wyrzucili Omena. Kiedy Van zaczął jechać Omen napisał coś własną krwią na drzwiach. Van odjechał. Kilka minut później Tomek: To nie było zabawne, wezwijcie gliny. Mateusz: Ostatni autostopowicz, jakiego w życiu zabrałem..... Martyna: Posłuchajcie horoskopu Bartka. Podróż na wieś, zbyt ambitne plany i niepokojące jednostki sprawią, że będzie to niepokojący i nieprzewidywalny dzień. Doniesienia ze świata nie przyczynią się do poprawy nastroju. Bartek: Świetnie. (sarkazm) Mateusz: Przeczytaj horoskop Anny, jest koziorożcem. Martyna: (szuka strony, znalazła) Koziorożec jest pod wpływem Saturna. W pewnych chwilach będzie ci się wydawać, że śnisz. Ale gdy się uszczypniesz, okażę się, że to prawda. Van zatrzymał się pod stację benzynową. Tomek: Ktoś idzie. To był właściciel, czyli CyberMarian. CyberMarian: Witam. Tomek: Poprosimy do pełna. Marian: Nie mam benzyny. Tomek: Co? Marian: Ani kropelki. Dostawa będzie późnym popołudniem, a może jutro rano. Kiedy Marian miał odejść, Tomek zapytał się. Tomek: Wie pan, gdzie znajduje się dom starego Władysława? Marian stanął i wrócił się do nich. Marian: Co? Bartek: Stary, dwupiętrowy dom na wzgórzu. Chyba trzeba skręcić w tamtą drogę. Marian: Może i ten dom widziałem.....ale chyba nie chcecie się tam wałęsać? To niebiezpieczne, coś wam się stanie. Bartek: Będziemy ostrożni. Marian: Niektórzy nie lubią, gdy ktoś buszuje po ich domu. Na pewno się o tym przekonacie. Bartek: Ten dom należy do mojego ojca. Marian: Doprawdy? Bartek: Tak. Marian: Mam świetne dania z grilla. Poczekajcie tutaj. Niedługo przyjedzie cysterna. Tomek: Skusiłbym się na obiad. Marian: Dziewczyny nie będą chciały wałęsać się po ruderach. Zaczekajcie tu. Marian poszedł. Tomek: Powinniśmy byli go spytać, czy nie ma innej stacji. Mateusz: Na pewno by nam powiedział! Tomek: Można spróbować. Mateusz: Spytam. Mateusz wyszedł z auta. Tomek: Szkoda, że nie zatankowaliśmy wcześniej. Bartek skrobał nożem drzwi od vana. Tomek: Co robisz? Bartek: Wybacz. Coś mnie naszło. To jego krew. Zobacz. Bartek pokazał nóż Tomkowi. Bartek: To jego krew? Tomek: Pewnie tak. Bartek: Napewno jego krew, ale się pociął.....Okaleczyłbyś się tak? Tomek: Zwiariowałeś? Bartek: Trzeba mieć coś w sobie, by móc zrobić coś podobnego. Myślisz, że go czymś sprowokowałem? Tomek zaczął się śmiać. Bartek: No co? Tomek: Jesteś tak samo stuknięty, jak on! Mateusz, Martyna i Anna poszli do Vanu. Mateusz: Wziąłem trochę jedzenia. Najbliższa stacja jest w NTP Wikia. Van się uruchomił. Mateusz: Jedziemy do dziadka. Można tam popływać w strumieniu. Anna: Ten facet wysmarował krwią cały van! Wygląda jakby chciał coś napisać. Martyna: Co? Napisał coś krwią? W trakcie jazdy Anna: Podasz mi nóż? Bartek dał nóż Annie. Anna: Dziękuje. Tomek: Jeśli skończy nam się benzyna zanim wrócimy na stację, ciągniesz auto z powrotem wózkiem. xD Bartek: Myślicie, że ten facet chciał nas nastaszyć, paląc moje zdjęcie? Van dojechał pod dom. Martyna: Nawiedzona farma xD Inni pomogli wyprowadzić Bartka z vana. Bartek: Chcę zobaczyć co nasmarował. Tomek: Dziwne. Ciekawe czy coś znaczy. Mateusz: To znak Zorro, dopadnie cię xD Martyna: Zmyj to. Anna: Chodźcie, pokażę wam mój dom. Wszyscy skierowali się do domu, oprócz Bartka. Bartek: Myślicie, że nas śledzi? Tomek: Niby po co? ........................ Bartek: Gdzie mój nóż? Tomek? Już nikogo nie było. W domu Mateusz: Wygląda jak pokój dziecięcy. Anna: Mieszkałam w nim przez pewien czas, gdy miałam 8 lat. Po śmierci babci. Mateusz: Co się stało? Anna: Mojej babci? xD Mateusz: Tak, jak zmarła? :D Anna: Nie pamiętam jak zmarła XDDDDDDD Martyna: Podoba wam się tapeta? Mateusz: Najnowsza to ona nie jest.... Anna: Te narysowane zwierzęta pomagały mi zasnąć . :) Zobacz. Uwielbiałam zebry. Tymczasem Bartek ciągnąc wózek próbował wejść do domu. Bartek: Hej! Pomocy! Anna! Bartek jednak wszedł do domu. Podsłuchiwał śmiania się swoich przyjaciół. Bartek naśladował ich śmiechy sarkastycznie. Bartek: "Jedź z nami Bartek! Będzie super zabawa!" Jeszcze więcej takiej zabawy, a wykituję!! Bartek podjechał pod inny pokój. Tomek i Martyna poszli na dół i spotkali Bartka. Tomek: Jak twoja ręka? Bartek: >:( Tomek: Można tu gdzieś popływać? Bartek: ................tak. Tomek: Martyna i ja chcielibyśmy popływać. Bartek: Kiedyś między szopami była ścieżka do strumienia. Tomek: Poradzimy sobie. Bartek: Mati i Anna też idą? Tomek: Umówiliśmy się za godzinę. I poszli.... Bartek: Pewnie. "My się umówiliśmy"..... Kiedy Bartek miał podjechać do innego pokoju znalazł on przy otwartych drzwiach do innego pokoju........poduszkę a na niej kości. Bartek: Ann.... Kiedy Bartek spojrzał w górę zobaczył na suficie słupek z kręgosłupa..... Tymczasem Tomek i Martyna poszli popływać nad jeziorem. Tomek: Martyna, patrz! Jakiś dom! Chwilę później. Tomek: Zostawię im gitarę i kilka zł. Potem wrócimy z pieniędzmi po gitarę i więcej benzyny. Martyna: Nikt nie chce twojej gitary. Nie sprzedadzą nam paliwa. Tomek zapukał pod drzwi. Tomek: Halo? Jest tam kto? Tomek znalazł zepsuty ząb. Tomek: Mam coś dla ciebie :> Kiedy Martyna to zobaczyła, wkurzyła się i poszła na huśtawkę. Tomek wszedł do mieszkania. Tomek: Martyna no chodź! Martyna: Nic z tego! Tomek: Halo! Jest tu ktoś? Za jakimś pokojem usłyszał odgłosy uderzanej świni. Tomek pobiegł do pokoju ale wpadł na.........gościa który miał maskę wykonaną z ludzkiej skóry i trzymał w ręku młot. ????? walnął Tomka młotem w łeb tak mocno, że doszło do natychmiastowej śmierci. Jego ciało zabrał i zamknął pokój metalowymi drzwiami. Martyna na polu to usłyszała. Martyna: Tomek? Martyna zeszła z huśtawki i poszła do domu. Weszła do innego pokoju, i znalazła..... Łóżko wykonane z ludzkich szkieletów, odziane również ludzką skórą. Miski wykonane z ludzkich czaszek, abażury lamp odziane ludzką skórą i wiele innych.... Martyna miała padaczkę. Natychmiast wyszła z pokoju ale kiedy wyszła, ????? wyszedł i pobiegł za nią. Złapał ją i zaprowadził ją do pokoju. Martyna próbowała się wydostać z rąk ????? ale on.....wbił ją na hak. Następnie wyciągnął małą piłę mechaniczną i zaczął ćwiartować martwego Tomka. Martyna: (wielki krzyk) U pozostałych.... Bartek: Myślicie że to nic nie znaczy? Anna: Gdyby się tu pojawił, obronimy cię. Bartek: Na pewno jemu chodzi o mnie. Pewnie nic nie znaczy co? -_- Anna: Nie zamartwiaj się. Bartek: Nie znajdzie nas, bo nie wie jak się nazywamy.... Anna: Co robisz? Bartek: Szukam noża. Anna: Po co ci ten nóż? Przecież jemu się nie podobał. Kiedy go widziałeś ostatni raz? Bartek: To ty go ostatnio miałaś! Dałem ci go, co z nim zrobiłaś?! Anna: Nie oddałam ci go? Bartek: Nie miałem noża, gdy wysiadałem. Nie oddałaś mi go. Anna: Dobra sama poszukam. Mateusz: Pójdę nad strumień zanim się ściemni. Jak tam dojść? Bartek: Między tymi dwoma szopami jest ścieżka. Anna: Iść z tobą? Mateusz: Nie, zostań. Anna: Ok. Nie mogę go znaleźć. Bartek: Wściekłaś się na mnie? Anna: Nie. Bartek: Wściekłaś się, powiedz. Wcale się nie dziwię. U Mateusza. Mateusz: Tomek! Martyna! Bartek: Tak naprawdę nie chciałaś, bym jechał z wami? Anna: Jestem po prostu zmęczona. To był naprawdę długi dzień. Bartek: Wierzysz w to, co mówiła Martyna? O Saturnie, ruchu wstecznym.... Anna: Nie wiem. Wszystko ma jakieś znaczenie. Bartek: Nie sądzisz, że ten facet nas śledzi? Napewno nas śledzi! Mateusz ich nadal szukał. Dotarł do domu. Mateusz: Jest tam ktoś? Przepraszam, szukam przyjaciół. Jest tu kto? Za drzwiami było słychać dźwięki Martyny. Mateusz: To ty Marta? Mateusz wszedł do tego pokoju. Nikogo tam nie było. Prócz piły mechanicznej na stole. Nagle zamrażarka, która była za Mateuszem ruszała się! Mateusz otworzył ją i zobaczył.........zmasakrowaną Martynę. Za Mateuszem pojawił się ????? i walnął go młotem na łeb. Zdesperowany ????? pobiegł do innego pokoju. Myślał.........stukał się po głowie........aż w końcu..........oblizał sobie wargi. Była noc. Bartek: Pewnie się zgubili, nie mają latarki. Anna: Jeśli zaraz nie wrócą, pójdziemy ich poszukać. Bartek: A jeśli sami się zgubimy? Anna: Pojedźmy na stację benzynową, wezwać pomoc. Nie ruszę się z tąd bez Mateusza. Wołali i wołali. Bartek: Zaraz tu będą. Pojedźmy na stację. Anna. Chodź, pojedziemy. Kluczyki są w furgonetce? Anna: Daj mi latarkę. Bartek: Po co? Anna: Pójdę ich poszukać , ty nie musisz. Bartek: To nie jest dobry pomysł. Zostań. Zatrąbie jeszcze raz. Anna: Daj mi latarkę. Bartek: Nie, spróbuję zatrąbić. Jeśli nie przyjdą, pojedziemy sami. Dobrze? (sprawdza van) Anna! Nie ma kluczyków! Zabrali wszystkie kluczyki! Zabrali! Wkurzony zaczął trąbić. Anna: Uspokój się! Anna obezwładniła Bartka. Anna: Daj mi latarkę!! Bartek: To niebezpieczne! A jeśli wrócą, a nas tu nie będzie? Anna: Daj mi latarkę!! Bartek: Nie, muszę ją mieć przy sobie! Anna: Pójdę ich poszukać! Bartek: Dobrze! Pójdę z tobą, ale to ja będę trzymał latarkę! Anna: Nie dam rady prowadzić tam wózka! Bartek: Wiem! Pójdę ale.... Anna: Dobra! Pójdę bez latarki. Bartek: Zaczekaj! Idę za tobą! Anna zaczekaj! Chodźmy razem. Nie dam rady tak szybko! Zaczekaj na mnie! Stój! 25 minut później Bartek: Chyba coś słyszałem. Anna: Tam pali się światło! Bartek: Tak? Anna: To chyba dom. Bartek: Pchaj mocniej! Anna: To jest dom! Bartek: Słabo go widzę! Anna: Nie mam siły żeby pchać ten cholerny wózek! Bartek: Daj spokój! Pchaj dalej! Anna: Nie dam rady..... Bartek: Coś tam słyszałem...zobacz! Nadal ich wołali. Bartek: Zatrzymaj się! Słyszałem coś! Bartek zaświecił latarką na ????? a ten spłatał go piłą. Strasznie po nim jechał..... Rozpłakana i przerażona Anna zaczęła uciekać, a ????? zaczął ją gonić. Anna: Pomocy! Anna weszła do domu ????? i zablokowała drzwi. ????? piłą je rozcinał. Anna weszła na górę i poszła do pokoju gdzie znajdowali się...........zmumifikowany staruszek na bujanym krześle a obok niego szkielet staruszki. Anna próbowała wyjść, ale ????? wszedł już na górę. Anna wyszła przez okno. I uciekła do stacji benzynowej Mariana. To był dłuuuugi pościg. Anna wbiegła do stacji jak szalona. Anna: POMOCY! Drzwi..... Marian: Spokojnie....nic ci nie jest, spokojnie! Spróbuj się uspokoić! Anna: On zabił.... Marian: Spokojnie! Anna: .....zabił Bartka. Niech pan wezwie policje! Nie wiem co się stało z innymi! Marian zajrzał przez pole. Marian: Nikogo już tam nie ma! Spokojnie! Co się stało? Anna: Zadzwoń na policję...... Marian: Nie ma tu telefonu. Musimy jechać do Qua Wikia! Spokojnie! Pójdę po samochód! Spróbuj się uspokoić! Anna: Nie idź tam! Poszedł. Anna przez chwilę oddychała i siedziała. Radio: Pogoda na jutro: ciepło i słonecznie z niewielkimi zachmurzeniami. Bez opadów. Temperatura 35*C. Obecna temperatura: 35*C, wiatr południowo-wschodni, umiarkowany. Czas na serwis informacyjny. Powiadomiony przez mieszkańców okolicy, lokalny posterunek policji rozpoczął dochodzenie na cmentarzu hrabstwa Imperium. Funkcjonariusze otwierali groby, na których pozostawiono ślady włamania. Szeryf potwierdza, że w około 12 trumnach brack części ciał. Szeryf Oponeczek Trybek powiedział nam, że z niektórych trumień usunięto tylko głowy i wnętrzności, inne ciała pozbawiono tylko dłoni lub stopy, pozostawiający w grobie resztki zwłok. Trybek podejrzewa , że może to mieć związek z gangiem handlarzy biżuterii. Przyjechało auto. Radio: Nie wypowiada się jednak na temat bezczeszczenia ludzkich zwłok. Panie z Towarzystwa Historycznego organizują jutro festyn... Przychodzi Cyber Marian z.......workiem i liną. Anna: C-co robisz? Marian: Nie martw się. Anna: Nie!! Marian: Jeśli będziesz z nami współpracowała, nie będzie kłopotów. Anna wzięła nóż Bartka. Anna: Czego chcesz? Marian: Nie musisz tego robić! Nikt cię nie skrzywdzi! Marian znienacka wziął miotłę i zaczął ją atakować. Anna zemdlała. Marian zawiązał jej ręce liną i dał worek na głowę i zapakował ją do bagażnika. Marian pojechał samochodem. Marian: Mam nadzieję, że nie jest ci nie wygodnie (śmiech) Nie ma co się obawiać. Zaraz będziemy na miejscu. Niedługo będzie po wszystkim. Marian ponieważ miał włączone reflektory zobaczył Omena chodzącego na ulicy. Marian: Kretyn! Ty mały zasrańcu! Auto się zatrzymało. Marian: Popaprany idioto! Marian powalił Omena na środku drogi i zaczął go szturchać. Marian: Gdzie się podziewałeś?! Omen: Byłem przy drodze! Marian: Głupcze! Prawie cię złapali! Omen: Nie widzieli mnie! Nic nie wiedzą! Marian: Mówiłem, byś nie chodził na cmentarz! Marian dobił go, a następnie, wszedł do samochodu. Dotarli na miejsce. To był ten dom. Marian: Mówiłem ci! Zabraniałem ci zostawiać Sobka samego! (Zaczął go gonić z pałką) Wyciągaj dziewczynę z samochodu! Mam nadzieję, że Sobek nie pozwolił reszcie uciec! (On i Omen wzięli Annę i zanieśli ją do domu) Zjechałaby się policja z całego hrabstwa! Marian otworzył drzwi. Marian: Zobacz co Sobek zrobił z drzwiami! Własnego domu nie szanuje! Omen zaprowadził Annę do jadłodalni, a Marian zaczął rozmawiać z Sobkiem (?????) Sobek: .............. Marian: Półmózgu jeden! Marian zaczął bić pałką Sobka. Marian: Gdzie oni są?! Omen posadził Annę na łóżku i odwiązywał jej linę. Marian: Z kogo ta skóra?! Omen zdjął worek z twarzy Anny. Anna: (stłumiony krzyk) Omen: Już wam się nie śpieszy? (śmiech) Marian: Gdzie są dzieciaki?!! Sobek wskazał zamrażarkę. Marian: Nie uciekły?! Sobek: ......n...i...e. Marian: Jesteś pewien?! ......................... Marian: Idioto! Zniszczyłeś drzwi! Omen rozwiązał Annę i podszedł do Sobka. Omen: Chodź, zobacz, jaka ładna! Marian: Idź na górę po dziadka! Omen poszedł na górę. Marian: Spokojnie, młoda damo. Zaraz dostaniesz coś na kolację. Sobek wyszedł z kuchni. Marian: Wracaj tam! Sobek popatrzył się na Annę. Marian: Wynoś się! .............. Marian: Uspokój się! Zaraz dostaniesz jedzenie! Omen na górze: Sobek! Pomóż mi z dziadkiem! Sobek poszedł na schody i wyniósł z Omenem na dół........tego zmumifikowanego dziadka. Postawili dziadka koło Anny. Omen nożem zrobił jej ranę a krew dali dziadkowi. Zaczął jej wysysać palec tak mocno że zemdlała. Obudziła się przy stole razem z ich trójką i dziadkiem. Jedli kiełbasę.Przywiązana była do "ludzkiego krzesła". Anna wydzierała się a oni........naśladowali odgłosy wilków jakby udawali imprezę O_O Marian: Przestańcie! Cisza! Jak stado psów! Omen: Tylko się wygłupiamy! Marian: To ma być dla was impreza? Anna: Proszę! Może ich pan powstrzymać! Omen: Co ty nie powiesz? Marian: Stulcie pyski! To nieuniknione młoda damo! Anna: Błagam! Niech im pan nie pozwoli mnie zabić! Sobek i Omen wstali z krzeseł i przyglądali się Annie. Omen: Podoba mu się ta twarz! Anna: To wariat! Niech pan go powstrzyma! Błagam! Omen: To tylko kucharz! Marian wstał z krzesła: Zamknij mordę. Omen: Odwalamy całą robotę. Nie lubi tego, co? TO TYLKO KUCHARZ!! Marian: Stul Mordę! Anna: ............... Marian: Nic nie rozumiesz.... Omen: Rozumiem, że gówno jesteś wart! My odwalamy całą robotę! Marian: Nie mam już przyjemności z zabijania. To po prostu trzeba robić, nawet, gdy już się nie podoba. Anna: Proszę...... Omen: (śmiech) Anna: Zrobię wszystko co chcecie.....(rozpłakała się) Anna popadła w histerię. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Po chwili Marian: Nie musicie jej torturować! Omen: Zamknij się! Jesteś tylko kucharzem! My się nią zajmiemy! Marian: To zróbcie to szybko! Omen: Nie śpieszy nam się >:) A ty nigdzie nie idziesz! Słyszałeś?! Marian: Tak i gówno z tego! Nie muszę być przy tym. Jadę otworzyć interes. Omen: Zabiorę ją do dziadka. Zabawi się. Zawsze mówił, że jest najlepszy. Marian: Pewnie, że jest! Omen: Niech ją uderzy! Dziadku ta jest dla ciebie! Anna: (krzyk) Omen: Niech ją walnie! Marian: Nie krzycz. To nie będzie boleć. Nasz dziadek był najlepszym rzeźnikiem. Zabijał za pierwszym uderzeniem. Raz zarżnął 60 sztuk w 5 minut! Mógłby więcej, ale nie nadążyliby wynosić mięsa. Nie płacz, nasz dziadek jest najlepszy. To nie będzie bolało. Omen rozwiązał Annę i dał jej głowę nad miednicę. Sobek dał młotek Dziadkowi. Anna: Nie, błagam! Marian: Uderz ją! Młotek spadł. Marian: Uderz! Uderz ją! Młotek spadł. Marian: Uderz dziwkę! Dziadek coraz bardziej się "starał" Marian: Bij ją dziadku! Anna wyplątała się i wyskoczyła przez okno. Był dzień. Anna: TAAAAAAK!!!! Anna zaczęła uciekać. Za nią biegł Omen z nożem a za nim Sobek z piłą. Omen zaczął ją atakować ale został rozjechany przez tir. Anna była cała we krwi. Kierowca wyszedł i rozglądnął się i zobaczył Sobka z piłą. On i Anna weszli do tira, ale przestał działać. Wziął jakiś stary kamień i wyszedł razem z Anną. Anna wybiegła dalej. Kierowca rzucił kamieniem w głowę Sobka. Sobek odzyskuje przytomność po tym jak o mało nie przeciął swojej nogi. Przyjechał pick-up a w nim kierowca. Kierowca zabrał Annę na tył i odjechali. Anna uniknęła śmierci . Anna: UDAŁO SIĘ!!!! HAHHAHAHAHAH!!! (Popadła w mocną histerię) Wkurzony Sobek wymachuje piłą na środku ulicy. THE END Wystąpili Anna Świderska jako Anna Broklej Gobos Villanseap jako Mateusz Józef Maszkowicz jako Bartek Broklej Żyrek Rawka jako Tomek Izabela Stojowicz jako Martyna Zły Omen jako Omen Kotełowski Cyber Marian jako Marian Kotełowski Sobek Kotełowski jako w roli siebie samego Paweł Gorlicki jako "Dziadek" Kotełowski Tadeusz Reonal jako Właściciel Cmentarza Mariusz Ger jako Pracownik #1 Roman Piterkiewicz jako Pracownik #2 Edward Kay jako Kierowca tiru Grzegorz Ramzej jako Kierowca pick-upa Tekst Sobowtor220 Czytał Tomasz Knapik Scenariusz Sobowtor220 Reżyseria Sobowtor220 Ciekawostki *Ten film (pasta) został zakazany w 11 wikiach *Sobowtor220 powiedział w wywiadzie, że PMPM jest oparte na faktach. Sam nawet był na pogrzebie nie jakiego Zenona Lisowskiego. *Film czeka na nominacje. Kategoria:Polska Masakra Piłą Mechaniczną Kategoria:Film-Pasta Kategoria:Sobek Kategoria:Wyróżnione